Un Baiser
by ValorieDevore
Summary: The title means 'A Kiss'. This is a FACE fic, it involves a kiss that was supposed to go unnoticed but Matthew notices. It's short. I hate writing summaries. It's hard not giving too much away. Oneshot:)


Author's Note: I like this. Usually there are some things I write that I keep to myself until I completely rewrite the whole thing but this one, I liked it.

Warnings: Kissing, it's in the frenchified title.

Disclaimer: Hah! if I owned any of the characters in this story do you really think I'd be sitting around writing fanfiction about them? I'd be making them preform it before my very eyes! (It'd be nice sweet fluffy stuff though)

* * *

Matthew and Alfred ran in through the door heading straight for their rooms to play with their toys. Arthur and Francis followed in behind them.

"Alfred! Matthew! At least help me and your papa bring in the groceries, honestly! You boys never do anything to help around the house." Arthur chided.

"Now now mon Cherie, we all know that is not true! They eat your food is that not enough?"

"Shut up you git," Arthur said huffing on his way to the kitchen, "My food is delicious,"

Francis followed behind him.

Now Matthew being Matthew remembered that his father's favorite soap opera, 'Lovely Loving Lovers', the one that Matthew was not allowed to watch, was going to be on in a few minutes. It was the series finale and 'ALL would be revealed!" (Cue sexual innuendos). So, like a loving and thoughtful child, he went back into the kitchen to remind his papa.

Arthur was putting away the groceries as Francis was leaning against the sink, waiting for the pan on the stove to heat up.

"Oh Arthur, but you know I kid with you, of course your cooking is fine but think of the children wouldn't you like for them to have their favorite meal after such a riveting soccer game they played? Besides it might cheer them up after losing by a goal non?" Francis reasoned.

"Alright then Francis, you can cook, just don't burn the house down, the firefighters said the next time you call they aren't coming," Arthur conceded.

"It was an honest mistake, I thought the house was burning down. It is not my fault your food smells like burning. Now come _un baiser_,"

"A baiser? What is that?" Arthur asked approaching Francis.

"A kiss mon Arthur." Francis said through half-lidded eyes as he looked down at Arthur.

"Alright," Arthur said resignedly. And stood on tiptoe to give Francis his kiss.

Now by this time, Matthew had headed down the stairs and entered the kitchen, still in full muddied white soccer uniform.

He squeaked, at just the moment Francis looked up towards the door and caught sight of Matthew,

"AH! Hello matthew!" Francis said immediately rubbing at the back of his neck.

Arthur practically jumped 10 feet away from Francis in surprise.

"AH! Matthew what are you doing here?!" he said nervously stirring at the oil in the pan.

"Uh, I just came to tell papa his show is on," Matthew said slightly amused at the rare show of affection between his parent's.

His parents looked at one another nervously and wondered how much Matthew had seen.

"Oh look he is blushing, my so deeply too! Deeper than the flush on Antonio's tomatoes!" Francis said changing the subject.

"I am not!" Matthew protested. He knew what his father was trying to do.

"He is isn't he? That's really cute Matty." Arthur said playing along. Obviously he wanted to change the subject too.

That was when Matthew felt it. His face began to heat up at all the attention and teasing. Shoot! His parents were good!

"I am NOT blushing." Matthew said turning really red now. Why would he though? He took after his papa, he liked seeing his parents act lovey-dovey, it was a lot better than them arguing.

"Well if you weren't you are now." Francis pointed out chuckling.

"Whatever, Papa, your show is on," Matthew said stomping away.

"Let me finish making your lunch and I'll go watch it." Francis said turning to the pan.

Matthew made his way up to his bedroom again.

"Matt, why are you so red."

"Because, I saw see dad and papa kiss," Matthew replied.

"At least you didn't see them 'wrestling' again," Alfred said snickering.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Matthew recalled shuddering. He figured even hearing his parents argue was better than walking in on them 'wrestling'.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I hadn't seen this fic in a long time. It's based on what actually happened involving me and my parents. Luckily I have never walked in on them 'wrestling' but it's cute when they kiss and don't realize I'm there. My parents could totally be Francis and Arthur when it comes to how they act with one another. Anyways yeah, it's short and sweet and a little fluffy and not very detailed focused more on dialogue. If you have time review.


End file.
